pokemonfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
XY001: Kalos, Waar Dromen en Avonturen Beginnen!
|ILied = Pokémon Theme Song (XY) |BijK = Burgers |Locatie = Lumiose City, Vaniville Town, Kalos Route 1 |Pokémon Afl. = Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Jessie's Wobbuffet, Alexa's Helioptile, Grace's Fletchling, Grace's Rhyhorn, Mega Blaziken, Jigglypuff, Doduo, Lickitung, Ditto, Medicham, Swanna, Flaaffy, Ampharos, Marill, Azumarill, Swablu, Chatot, Drifloon, Sentret, Furret, Hoppip, Bidoof, Bibarel, Magnemite, Watchog, Vulpix, Smeargle, Stoutland, Skitty, Delcatty, Panpour, Raichu, Mareep, Aipom, Politoed, Pidgey, Caterpie, Weedle, Burmy (Plant Cloak), Wormadam, Wailord, Wailmer, Gyarados, Zigzagoon, Teddiursa, Lanturn, Horsea, Seadra, Lapras, Tentacool, Tentacruel, Oddish Pokémon in groepen: Seaking, Sharpedo, Luvdisc, Gogoat, Pokémon die debuteren: Froakie, Meowstic, Scatterbug, Flabébé, Swirlix, Dedenne, Furfrou, Spewpa, Pangoro, Malamar, Clemont's Bunnelby, Spritzee |major=Ash, Alexa en Team Rocket arriveren in de Kalos regio. Ash ontmoet Bonnie en Clemont. Clemont heeft een Bunnelby. Clemont's Bunnelby kent Dig, Mud Slap en DoubleSlap. Professor Sycamore's Froakie achtervolgt Ash. Professor Sycamore's Froakie kent Water Pulse |NLuitgezonden = 18 april 2014|ILiedJP = V (Volt)|Ilied2JP = V (ボルト)|EindJP = X Straat Y Uitzicht|Eind2JP = X海峡Y景色|}} (Engels:Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!) is de 1st aflevering van de XY Serie en is de 1ste aflevering van het 17de seizoen, Pokémon de Serie: XY. Plot Ash komt eindelijk aan in de Kalos regio, wanneer hij in de Kalos regio aankomt wil hij zo snel mogelijk een Gym uitdagen. Maar wanneer Alexa haar zus opbelt blijkt ze niet in haar gym te zijn. Maar gelukkig is er ook een Gym in Lumiose City Ash neemt afscheid van Alexa en rent richting de gym. Wanneer hij naar de Gym rent ziet hij allemaal nieuwe Pokémon en is hij helemaal klaar voor zijn nieuwe reis in deze nieuwe regio. Wat gaat er met Ash gebeuren tijdens zijn reis door de Kalos regio? Samenvatting thumb|left|250px|Fletchling met Serena nadat hij haar wakker gemaakt heeft.De aflevering begint wanneer een Fletchling door een open keukenraam vliegt. Een vrouw genaamd Grace vraagt aan Fletchling of hij haar dochter, Serena, wil wakker maken. Grace had het zelf ook al geprobeerd maar net zoals gewoonlijk blijft Serena gewoon in bed liggen. Fletchling gehoorzaamt Grace en vliegt naar de kamer van Serena en gebruikt Peck om haar wakker te maken, ten ongenoegen van Serena. Ondanks haar ruwe ontwaken en het feit dat ze moet gaan trainen voor de Rhyhorn Races, denk Serena dat het vandaag een mooie dag gaat worden. Ondertussen komen Ash en zijn maatje Pikachu samen met Alexa aan in de Kalos regio, opzoek naar een nieuw avontuur. Tijdens het uitstappen zag Ash twee Spritzee waardoor hij afgeleid raakte en van de trap afviel. Ash is verbaast wanneer hij hoort dat Alexa's zus's Gym niet in Lumiose City is maar in Santalune City. Terwijl Alexa haar zus op belde, keek Ash nog even buiten rond of hier nog meer nieuwe Pokémon te zien waren. Toen Ash aan het rond kijken was, sprong er ineens een mysterieuze Pokémon van de verkeerstoren af vlak lang Ash's hoofd. Hierna rende Ash zo snel mogelijk naar Alexa en Helioptile toe om hen te vertellen over de mysterieuze Pokémon, daarna beloofde Alexa Ash dat hij snel nog een hoop nieuw Pokémon zal zien. Alexa vertelde dat haar zus momenteel niet in de Santalune Gym is, maar dat Ash wel de Lumiose Gym hier in Lumiose City kan uitdagen. Wat later kwam Ash aan bij de Prism Tower. Eenmaal in de Prism Tower werd Ash er al weer gauw uitgegooid omdat hij nog geen één Kalos Badges had en er vier moest hebben. Ash viel door een luik naar beneden, maar gelukkig werd zijn val gebroken door Clemont, die Ash ving op een groot opblaaskussen, en Bonnie, die Pikachu ving. Terwijl Clemont Ash omhoog hielp vanuit het opblaaskussen, begon Bonnie Pikachu te knuffelen, maar dit deed ze op zo'n manier dat Pikachu zich ongemakkelijk voelde en zijn donder gebruikte. Terwijl dit gebeurde keek een Froakie naar Ash, Pikachu, Clemont en Bonnie. Bonnie bood Pikachu al snel haar excuses aan, nadat Clemont zei dat Bonnie geen rekking had gehouden met Pikachu's gevoelens. Nadat ze zich allemaal aan elkaar voorgesteld hadden, besloot Ash om Clemont uit te dagen voor een Pokémon gevecht. thumb|250px|Froakie beschermt Ash en zijn vrienden tegen Team Rocket.Tijdens hun gevecht gebruikte Clemont zijn Bunnelby en Ash zijn Pikachu. Ash en Pikachu begonnen het gevecht met Pikachu's Thunderbolt, zoals ze wel vaker deden, Bunnelby wist Pikachu's Thunderbolt tegen te houden door zand in de lucht te gooien. Daarna gebruikte Bunnelby zijn Dig aanval, Ash probeerde Bunnelby in de war te brengen door Pikachu's snelheid, maar deze tactiek hielp niet Bunnelby's aanval kwam nog steeds aan. Hierna merkte Ash op dat Bunnelby's oren zijn sterkste punt is en dat Clemont een ervaren trainer is. Maar opdat moment werd er ineens een apparaatje op het strijdveld gegooid, er kwam een net uit dat Pikachu nog net wist te ontwijken. Ash zag al snel dat het net van Team Rocket was en dat ze hem gevolgd waren naar Kalos. Alhoewel de pratende Meowth Clemont's aandacht trok, vertelde Ash tegen Clemont en Bonnie dat Team Rocket Pokémon dieven zijn. Pikachu en Bunnelby vielen Team Rocket aan maar dankzij Jessie's Wobbuffet kon Team Rocket alle aanvallen blokkeren. Toen Pikachu bijna werd geraakt door een teruggekaatste Electro Bal, sprong Froakie voor Pikachu en raakte de aanval hem en niet Pikachu. Dankzij zijn frubbles wist Froakie Wobbuffet en Team Rocket te verslaan. Froakie was echter wel gewond geraakt tijdens het gevecht waardoor Ash, Clemont en Bonnie naar Professor Sycamore gingen in de hoop dat hij Froakie beter kon maken. Blurb: Pokémon.nl Na een korte introductie van Serena, een trainer in de dop die met haar moeder in de Kalos-regio woont, zien we Ash, Pikachu en Alexa in het vliegtuig dat klaar is om te landen in Kalos. Als je denkt dat Ash gespannen is, is dat zwaar onderschat! De gedachte aan de ontmoeting met alle nieuwe Pokémon en allerlei spannende gymgevechten, zorgt voor veel opwinding bij onze held. Maar als Alexa ontdekt dat haar jongere zusje, die gymleader is, niet in haar gym in Santalune City is, vraagt Ash zich af waar hij zijn eerste gymbadge kan behalen. Alexa wijst hem op de gym in de Prisma Toren, in Lumiose City. Ash en Pikachu komen aan bij de gym, vol zelfvertrouwen en energie. Maar ze worden begroet door een robot die ze prompt de deur uit gooit, wanneer hij ontdekt dat Ash nog geen enkele badge in Kalos heeft gehaald. Buiten weten een trainer Clemont en zijn kleine zusje Bonnie Ash en Pikachu op te vangen terwijl die de toren uit vliegen. Nadat ze zich aan elkaar voorgesteld hebben, daagt Ash Clemont uit tot een gevecht ter plaatse, waar de laatste in toestemt. Met Pikachu tegen Bunnelby, de nieuwe Pokémon van Clemont, wordt het een gevecht vol kracht en strategie, totdat het wreed wordt verstoord door niemand minder dan Jessie, James en Meowth van Team Rocket, die Ash helemaal naar Kalos zijn gevolgd. De schurken beweren dat hoewel Pikachu hun eerste prioriteit heeft wat betreft het vangen van Pokémon, de rijkdom aan puike Pokémon in de Kalos regio te overweldigend is om te negeren! Terwijl een nieuw gevecht begint, blijkt Wobbuffet van Team Rocket een krachtige Pokémon te zijn, dankzij zijn Spiegellaag-aanval, die speciale aanvallen tweemaal zo sterk terugkaatst naar de aanvaller! Maar een Froakie heeft alles vanaf de zijlijn bekeken en haast zich om te helpen. Wanneer hij de beschermende Frubbels die zijn rug bedekken in de strijd werpt, wat in feite geen aanval is, en daardoor ook geen effect heeft op Wobbuffets Spiegellaag, wordt Team Rocket weggeblazen, maar raakt Froakie ondertussen zelf gewond. Ash weet dat ze Froakie meteen naar een Pokémon Center moeten brengen, maar Bonnie denkt dat het sneller gaat als ze naar professor Sycamore’s onderzoekslab gaan. En daar gaan ze: Ash, Pikachu, Clemont, Bonnie en de gewonde Froakie, bevinden zich meteen in een nieuwe ronde van spannende avonturen! Debuten thumb|250px|Pokémon Quizthumb|Wie is deze Pokémon?|250px Mensen *Serena *Clemont *Bonnie *Grace Pokémon *Clemont's Bunnelby *Gemaskerde Blaziken's Blaziken *Sycamore's Froakie *Grace's Fletchling *Grace's Rhyhorn *Meowstic *Scatterbug *Flabébé (Oranje Bloem, Rode Bloem) *Swirlix *Dedenne *Furfrou *Spewpa *Pangoro *Malamar *Spritzee *Fletchling *Froakie *Bunnelby Trivia thumb|250px|Deze aflevering concentreert zich op Ash *Professor Oak's Pokémon Holo Caster: Pikachu *Dit is de 800st aflevering van de Pokémon Anime. *Vergelijkbaar met Iris wordt Bonnie ook geschokt door Pikachu. *Net zoals in de afleveringen Voor het Eerst op Reis en In de Schaduw van Zekrom!, ontmoet Ash zijn vrouwelijke reisgenoot niet in de eerste aflevering. *Dit was de tweede keer dat Ash uit een Gym is geschopt, de eerst keer was in de aflevering Pokémon geur-rukkelijk. *Dit is de eerste keer in de Pokémon Anime dat Pikachu niet ernstig gewond raakt aan het begin van een nieuwe serie. *Ash vergat om zich eerst aan te melden voor de Kalos League, voordat hij de Lumiose Gym uitdaagde. *Dit is de eerste keer in de Pokémon dat de professor van de regio niet voorkomt in de eerste aflevering. *Deze aflevering introduceert de nieuwe VS animatie. *Dit is de eerste aflevering van het zeventiende seizoen, Pokémon de Serie: XY. Fouten *In het begin van de aflevering heeft de buik van een Dedenne dezelfde kleur als de rest van zijn lichaam. *In de aflevering hoor je twee keer Wobbuffet's bal open gaan terwijl hij er al uit is. *Nadat Alexa een telefoontje met haar zus heeft gepleegd en Ash er aankomt lopen mist ze een oorbel. *In één Scène ontbreekt de broekzak van Alexa. *Tijdens het motto van Team Rocket: **In een gedeelte van het motto is de witte ruimte onder de R van Team Rocket rood gekleurd in plaats van wit, dit is bij Jessie. **Wanneer James zijn armen over elkaar heeft, zijn zijn vingertoppen huidkleur terwijl hij hier zwart handschoenen draagt *Wanneer Ash aan Clemont vraagt waar het Pokémon Center is beweegt zijn mond niet. Galerij XY001-Naam.png|Naam van de aflevering Grace's Rhyhorn.png|Rhyhorn schrikt door het geschreeuw van Serena Grace Fletchling.png|Fletchling kijkt naar Serena nadat hij haar wakker gemaakt heeft. Bonnie met Pikachu.png|Bonnie nadat ze Pikachu heeft opgevangen Clemont en Bonnie tijdens hun eerste ontmoeting met Ash XY001.png|Clemont en Bonnie tijdens hun eerste ontmoeting met Ash. Ash VS Clemont XY001.png|Ash VS Clemont Categorie:Afleveringen Categorie:Afleveringen XY de Serie Categorie:Afleveringen XY de Serie (Seizoen 17) Categorie:Afleveringen Pocket Monsters: XY (Seizoen Japan)